Acampamento Militar
by Gaby - Sama
Summary: Kagome é forçada a ir ao acampamento militar, lá encontra um hanyou Inuyasha e se apaixona depois de muita confusao... será que ele tambem a ama?
1. O Desejo de Ir Embora

**_Acampamento militar._**

****

**- Fala dos personagens**

**-"pensamento"**

**(N/A: Comentarios meus)**

**Boa Leitura**

**

* * *

**

-Nããããoooo Acredito! Não acredito! Não acredito! Não acredito!

Por incrível que pareça essa daí sou eu, Kagome Higurashi, não, eu não sou birrenta assim. É que este ano aquele tonto do nosso presidente, ordenou a meninos e meninas entrarem em uma academia militar, ele acha que nos devíamos ter mais postura e respeito perante a cidade. Afinal o número de roubos é cada vez maior.

Porem ele nem parou pra pensa em meninas educadas e perfeitinhas que não fazem nada de errado. Não! Porque elas tem que sofrer também!

Ai que chato! E meus pais nada! Eles são a prova de que existem pais malvados no universo.

- Não quero ir, não vou mesmo. Vocês não vão me forçar!

- Deixe de birra Kagome! Afinal é uma ordem! Ele sabe o que é bom pra vocês! – Dizia meu pai.

Tome nota: verifique se o presidente em que seus pais votam.

- Não quero, então não vou!

- Quer ver que vai! – Que voz detestável foi essa que disse, a sim. Foi daquele maníaco na porta de casa. PERAI! O que ele faz ai?! – Sou o diretor de nossa academia militar.

- A carona chego, filha.

- Mãe... – disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

Ela se limitou a sorrir. Enquanto o sujeito me puxou pelo braço com toda a força do mundo e me jogou literalmente dentro de um ônibus, cheio de pessoas com caras tristes, bravas e etc...

- Ai... – Foi o que murmurei. O local estava meio cheio mas mesmo assim arranjei um lugar ao lado de uma garota de cabelos cumpridos e olhos marrons, que não parecia se incomodar com minha presença.

Quando o ônibus saiu, virei pra menina ao meu lado, em busca de algo pra me distrair ate chegar ao destino.

- E ai? Foi forçada também?

- O que você acha. – Disse com uma voz irritada. Será q o mundo todo esta contra mim? – Meu pai até gostou da idéia de me deixar no acampamento militar.

- Sinto muito. – disse triste.

Tava realmente triste meu pai aceitou mas não estava muito para com a idéia. Eu naum podia mais pensa nisso, não era hora para pensar no meu azar, estava em busca de algo pra ver, sentir ou sei lá, quando:

- Todos sabem por que estão aqui? – Aquela voz fria e sem alteração chegou nos meus delicados ouvidos alertando q a chatice em pessoa havia retornado ao seu lugar de estraga prazeres. Mas voltando ao que interessa, não ouve resposta. – Devo entender que ninguém sabe não é mesmo?- Que tom sarcástico foi aquele? Cara! Devia ganhar um premio Nobel, sério! – Então irei explicar a vocês, crianças. – Não to acreditando no que ele me chamou! Criança... Sou Adolescente, A-D-O-L-E-S-C-E-N-T-E! Tenho 14 anos! Não sou criança nem a pau! – Tudo começou quando... – Tenho CERTEZA que vocês não querem ouvir o discurso dele de "Disciplina e Respeito", que deve ter durado umas 2 horas, por ai. Tempo suficiente para chegarmos ao nosso destino.

Tava saindo do Ônibus quando tropecei na escadinha, vocês sabem de qual eu falo né? Pois bem, estava calmamente descendo a escada quando a estabanada que sou caiu em cima de um cara, alias hanyou, ops! Eu disse hanyou, ah não! Essa escola tem como donos um Hokay's e Hanyou's! Droga! Eles vão torturar a gente, e eu tenho que perder minhas férias pra ser torturada.

- Deveria olhar para onde anda, sua estabanada. Saiba que você não é o exemplo de magreza.- O QUE? Ele me chamou de gorda? Ah não ele ta zuando com a minha cara, só pode!

- Gorda eu?! Você não pode estar falando serio! Se eu sou gorda você é uma baleia.

- Pelo menos eu não caio nas pessoas! Isso prova que não sou estabanado!

- Não durma Inuyasha! – Pera! Aquele estraga prazer chamou o hanyou de Inuyasha? ... Inuyasha, hahaha... Que nome!

- Sesshoumaro seu Baka! Não estava dormindo! – Sesshumarou... aquele cara é Sesshoumaro, ah não vou agüentar, não vou, mas... mas.

- AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA- Tava berrando como uma louca! De fato parecia uma! Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha me olharam com aquela cara "Puxa! A Queda Foi Feia!".

(N/A: CHEGUEI!!) Puxa demorou! Pra quem não saiba isso significa que nossa autora esta dando comentários na minha vida, coisa que não se faz (N/A: Eu sou a autora, EU faço o que eu quero ok? Mas e ai? O que eu perdi?) Nada prestativo. Só o chato do Inuyasha e Sesshoumaro e seu discurso. (N/A: KAGOME! Os leitores estão cansados! Volta pra historia) Tá bom! Tá bom... como você é mandona! (N/A: Eu ouvi!). Hupf!

- Você é louca? – Perguntou num tom cínico.

- Não que eu saiba. – Aquele carinha acha que vai tirar uma com a minha... vamos ver. – Mas você também não deve ser normal pra parar na frente de uma saída de ônibus.

- Você sabe QUEM você ta xingando?

- ...

- Sou um dos "Senhores" daqui então se você pensa que vai sair dessa numa boa, é melhor pensar direito!

Ele saiu debaixo rapidamente e foi pra dentro de uma cabana lá mesmo.

- Aqui esta sua mala! – Um cara jogou, literalmente, a minha mala em cima de mim. Já viu né? Uma mala de 50 quilos em cima de uma garota delicada como eu.

- Puxa eu mereço!

**------------ ----------------- ----------------- -------------------------------------------**

**Bom é só isso, espero que tenham ****gostado.**

**O 1º capitulo foi curto, mas de propósito. Pra ter uma idéia de ****algums**** person****a****gens.**

**Se vocês ****gostarem ,**** mandem ****Review's**** pra mim continuar ok?**

**Bj'x**** pra ****vcs**


	2. No Que Eu Fui Me Meter!

_**Acampamento militar.**_

_**Esqueci de avisar que nenhum dos personagens de Inuyasha são de minha autoridade **_

**- Fala dos personagens**

**-"pensamento"**

**- 'auto falante'**

**(N/A: Comentarios meus)**

**Boa Leitura**

Fui arrastando minha mala de 50 kg até um grande comodo, não pensem coisas precipitadas... o cômodo era pra TODAS as garotas.

Mas até que o quarto não era ruim... ERA PESSIMO!!!

1º . Camas pequenas demais , deviam ter uns 70cm pra menos.

2º . Cade a porta do banheiro? Nós garotas temos o direito de um banheiro só nosso?

3º . Que cheiro de mofo é esse?

4º . CINZA?? Que cor!! JAh falei que eu O-D-E-I-O cinza. É a segunda pior depois de verde. (trauma infantil, não reparem)

5º . Não tem quinto! (N/A: disculpa)

Resumindo minha vida UMA DROGA. Alguma pergunta?

Me arrumei lentamente colocado as minhas coisas num armário ao lado da cama que eu escolhi, demorei duas horas pra fazer isso... acreditam? Só sei que pro meu azar, quando terminei me aconcheguei na cama, que era dura... , pra relaxar um pouco, mas pro meu desprezo uma voz familiar veio me perturbar de meus pensamentos.

-'Atenção' – Inuyasha... – 'Saiam e vão para o campo principal para dar-mos umas orientações.'

- Eu é que não levanto -sussurei baixinho.

- 'A-G-O-R-A'

-Tá... – disse meio molenga, até parece que ele me ouviu!

Cheguei lá rapidinho, infelizmente não rápido o suficiente, eu fui a ultima. Sesshoumaro me encarou com a cara de "vamos ter problemas" Inuyasha tava mais concentrado é numa garota lá no meio do publico.

- Atenção... – Iniciou Sesshoumaro – estão aqui para receberem seus uniformes de recrutas e seus horários, não se atrasem, caso ainda não tenham reparado aqui o "ensino" é muito rígido, então... Sem graçinhas. – Depois ele começou a falar sobre umas regras, tais como naum jogar ninguém pela janela e assim por diante, cara! To com medo.

Inuyasha entregou-me as roupas e os horários, como dito pelo Sesshoumaro.

Minha maior surpresa é que meu dia não começa as 8 como nos anos escolares, e sim as 5h e 30min...

- Quem é o idiota que vai acordar a esse horário para se exercitar??

- Você a partir de agora. – Essa voz era familiar... sim aquela garota do ônibus. Fiquei a olhando, era a primeira vez que a via sorrir, não estava emburrada e sim tava... tava... pêra! Ela tava tirando uma com a minha cara! A garota deve ter percebido minhas "alterações emocionais" – Tudo bem?

-to ótima, só tava pensado. Voce ta melhor?

- ... – A garota fez uma cara estranha, como se não tivesse entendido, mas depois se ligou sobre o que eu falava. – Ah... sim, obrigada por se preocupar. Ah... sim! Sou Sango, Sango Hiramu, prazer!

- Kagome Higurashi, o prazer é todo meu, pode ter CERTEZA disso. – Ela riu um pouco. Depois de termos nos tacados que éramos as duas sem ninguém naquele lugar, decidimos ir para o quarto conversar um pouco, afinal nosso primeiro dia tivemos como "descanso".

Chegando lá começamos a conversar sobre um monte de coisas, política, moda, turismo e etc... Só paramos porque senti a imensa vontade de ir no banheiro... mas só um problema, onde era o maldito banheiro?

- Onde fica o banheira Sango?

- Sei não... Vamos achar... to ficando com vontade de ir também.

- Ok estão.

Saímos lá fora tentamos inutilmente achar um alojamento menor que os demais, infelizmente todos eram enormes. Reparamos em um que não era cinza amarronzado que nem os outros, e sim verde (detesto verde), mas era diferente só podia ser!

Começou a chover do nada , já falei da minha tamanha sorte?, saímos correndo em direção a esse lugar. Entramos, certo, banheiro é que não era... Havia duas camas, BEM MAIOR QUE AS NOSSAS! Ò.Ó Estavam em cima de ambas coisas masculinas... ou seja quarto masculino (N/A: não?! Você jura?).

- Onde estamos Sango?

- Não sei mas é melhor sairmos daqui.

- Essa não!

- Não gostei dessa expressão, o que aconteceu?

- Sango a porta emperrou.

- OQ! – Ela gritou.

- Isso que você ouviu.

- Quem está ai?

Eu e Sango nos entre olhamos, havia uma porta a esquerda, era um banheiro com certeza... era uma suíte mas de quem? E qm estava lá dentro.

- Sesshoumaro? É você?

- A agora... – Sango cochichou pra mim.

- Eu não sei...

A maçaneta começou a girar lentamente, o desespero ia subindo. Tinha que pensar em algo rápido. São duas camas, duas garotas aflita, JÁ SEI!

- Sango vai pra baixo da cama esquerda que eu vou pra da direita.

Nem sei se ela me ouviu, só fez o que eu fiz.

- Sesshoumaro? Cadê você seu baka?

A porta se abriu, um novo ser entrou no quarto.

- Inuyasha... estava falando sozinho novamente?

- Sesshoumaro, onde você tava?

Pera ai! Sesshoumaro, Inuyasha... isso significa uma coisa, ESTAMOS NO QUARTO DELES.

Sango com certeza tirou a mesma conclusão que mim. Ela me olhou desesperada e eu retribui o olhar... O que eu tinha feita... aiaiaia...

Vamos analisar a situação minha e da Sango.

Estamos presas no quarto de Sesshoumaro e Inuyasha, por sinal um acha que sou louca e o outro me odeia, tamos morrendo de vontade de ir no banheiro, se fizermos um barulhinho, por pequeno que seja eles ouvirão porque são yokai's e hanyou's, alem de estarmos com vontade de ir no banheiro a fome ta apertando em mim pelo menos, e o refeitório é aqui do lado... (tortura) e pelo visto os dois não estão com o mesmo apetite que a gente.

Dá pra piorar?

Nesse exato momento, o ser Inuyasha, para entre as camas, temos uma visão diretas das pernas... foi de repente que uma toalha molhada cai no chão, envolta das pernas, acho que todo mundo entendeu o que eu quis dizer com isso né?

Em outras palavras... SOCORROOOOO...

* * *

**Mais um capítulo curtinho, a partir de agora eles vão aumentar...**

**Respondendo as Review's:**

_**Dark Maidie:**_** Obrigada por ser a primeira a postar uma review... sobre a tua duvida é o seguinte: Jakotsu o presidente ordenou que os adolescentes fizessem acampamento militar**** por causa de roubos, assaltos em fim, a violência. Provavelmente ele deve ter sido uma vitima ou sei lá, isso fica por conta de suas imaginações.. hhehe... espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo.**

_**Kagome-DarkAngel:**_** obrigada você também! ... Sobre a coitada da kagome, não se preucupe ela ainda vai sofrer... muahahaha, mas pode deixar que eu arranjo um final feliz pra ela no final... ****Espero que voce goste desse capitolo e do próximo também.**

**Arigatou...**

**Gabi - Sama**


End file.
